From The Missing Recollection
by coldandwarm
Summary: AU. Jacob/Harry. After turning down his ex-girlfriend, Harry went to Forks for some solitude. Jacob, devastated that Bella chose Edward, is desperate for some company. Will their personalities clash? Definitely. And what's with Edward?


**From The Missing Recollection**

**Chapter One**

Harry Potter resisted the urge to slouch as his ex-girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, stared at his face, confusion and anguish written all over her own. She was holding a cup of tea, standing next to the fireplace, across from where the six-month-old white couch, on which Harry had been sitting, laid, in the living room of the latter's small but rather charming Muggle-London apartment.

"So…" the read-haired girl began weakly. "…this is your answer, then."

"Yes, it is," Harry answered dispassionately, never breaking eye contact.

"I don't think you'd lie about something like that just to get rid of me, but…It's just that I didn't think you'd be able to walk away so easily, is all," she said, before pursing her lips and trying with all her might to hold back the tears.

"And yet I did," came the cold reply. She flinched. Harry took a sip of his tea before continuing, "it ended months before the battle at Hogwarts took place, which was almost a year ago. We even talked about why it was no longer working for us, and we both knew that not one of the reasons had anything to do with the war."

Ginny remained silent. Yes, she knew, even then, when they had that talk about how their relationship could not go on, that it was the end. Harry had fallen out of love, and there wasn't anything anyone could do about that. She thought of something to counter the statement—nothing. She then put her cup above the fireplace and rubbed her right arm awkwardly.

Harry took this is as his cue. He went on and added, "To be honest, I thought we'd both be over it by now."

"I was just hoping we could still get back together. It was foolish of me, I suppose." There was bitterness in her tone, but it was overshadowed by the fact that she had meant every word.

"I wouldn't call it that," said Harry truthfully, placing his own cup on the rectangle, Mahogany table. "but I do expect you to be fair, to understand that I've given you my answer, and that my mind's been made up."

Ginny could only nod. She began to cry as she realized the finality of Harry's words. "You don't suppose…I mean, could you please hold me until I calm down at least…?" she asked in between sobs.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He stood up and walked to where she was standing so he could envelope the girl in a hug. He thought of using words to sooth her, but couldn't come up with anything that wouldn't sound presumptuous or condescending. Harry had an idea of what the coming days or probably weeks would be like for her after this little visit, and the last thing he wanted to do was to insult her by pretending to know that everything was going to be all right. So he remained silent. They stayed that way for a while, until Ginny pushed him away gently, retrieving a white handkerchief from the left pocket of her robes which she used to wipe her face.

"Well, thanks for that, Harry. I, uh, I think I'll just go," she said, trying to smile. "Watch out for Ron, though. He's far worse than me when he's being melodramatic about things. He can be a real pain in the arse, and you know it."

Harry smiled and nodded in agreement, immediately recognizing the words for what they were, and silently thanked the girl. "Indeed."

"And another thing," she said.

"What's that?"

"I need you to have these rather special wards of yours disabled for a moment. I really don't want to go the way I came," she said, glancing at the door. "Nice one, by the way. 'Couldn't have done it better myself." She grinned.

Harry returned the smile and did as she asked. They said their goodbyes and with the wards disabled, the youngest of the Weasleys apparated back to The Burrow, leaving Harry to his thoughts once again.

**From The Missing Recollection - Chapter One**

Jacob Black gritted his teeth as he walked away from Forks High's entrance, his black fitting shirt and tight jeans giving off their usual effect, and headed towards where he had parked his motorcycle. The past few months have been uneventful, and he had no reason to believe that today would be any different. Edward Cullen and Bella Swan were inseparable as usual, much to his dismay, and after several, long minutes of simply looking at the happy couple inside the school cafeteria, which Edward did not appreciate but tolerated anyway, the shape-shifter decided to just skip the few remaining classes that he had for the day. He was getting tired of having to see the pair almost every day of the week, but more importantly, he was getting fed up with himself and the way he had been letting his emotions get the better of him.

After tenth grade, he went as far as transferring to the same high school that Bella went to, all the while thinking that it might increase his chances with the girl. He failed, long before he realized it himself, and when he finally did, graduation at Forks High was still months and months away.

He considered transferring back to his old school in La Push, seeing as he no longer had any reason to stay, because, as much as it pained him to admit it, and it did, Bella was safe with the Cullens and was hardly in need of his protection. However, he couldn't disregard the mere thought of how such a course of action could affect her, and decided to rule out the idea. No, he was going to patiently wait it out until graduation so he can leave without causing a commotion, and probably go to a college somewhere in South America or Asia—anywhere, just as long as he'd be away from Bella, even if only temporarily.

He lifted the motorcycle's side-stand rather forcefully and sat on the vehicle. Just as he was about the put on his helmet, he heard someone call his name. He turned to look at the source of the all too familiar voice, and couldn't help but think of how welcome the sight of her would've been to him, if she hadn't committed herself to someone else, and if that someone else didn't happen to be an enemy of the Quileute tribe.

"Hey, gorgeous," he said as he attempted to grin. Bella noticed how dull he sounded, and her eyes narrowed a little, but she decided not to comment about it.

"Where are you going?" she asked, curious.

"I don't know. Home, I guess," answered Jacob, not bothering to put up a show.

Bella sighed and went over to the boy, placing her right hand above his left, which was grasping the motorcycle's grip. "I'd like to know what it is you're having trouble with if you don't mind, since you're obviously willing to cut classes for it."

"Bella, please, just stop," he replied, a little harshly, and she immediately withdrew her hand, taken aback. Jacob silently berated himself. "Sorry, but we both know the answer to that. And there's absolutely no need to try and comfort me. I'll only feel worse."

"Jacob-"

"It's not about my pride or my ego," he interrupted, wishing Bella would just turn around and leave, before he lost the ability to keep it together. "God, never about that, it's just-" He stopped for a moment. He was beginning to babble and he didn't like it. He then took a few deep breaths to calm himself before slowly resuming. "It's just that, you know I feel about you, and, well, seeing you with him on a daily basis is definitely gonna take some getting used to. You know what I mean?"

Unsure of what to say, the brown-haired girl just nodded.

Jacob smiled weakly. "Right. Well, I'd better get going then," he said, finally wearing his helmet. He started the engine. "Take care of yourself," he added, which Bella interpreted as his way of telling her that he'll be keeping his distance for the time being. She could not have been more correct.

"I'm right here," she said, a little more loudly than necessary. The muscular boy stopped and gave her a measured look.

"I mean if you ever want someone to talk to," she continued, feeling awkward. Even she knew how utterly empty those words had sounded. "I mean, just because we're not going out, that doesn't mean we can't talk, right?" she asked, hopeful.

Jacob looked thoughtful for a moment, his lips curving into a small, bitter smile. Bella was anything but willing to be rid of the shape-shifter. She wanted his friendship, and while he certainly didn't hold that against her like some irrational, rejected suitor, he couldn't help asking himself if he would really be satisfied with only that.

And then, right before he could give the girl his sugarcoated answer, Edward Cullen came into view, and Jacob felt as though he'd been punched in the face as he was harshly reminded of his place. He tensed visibly, but chose to stay quiet.

"What's going on?" Edward asked plainly, and Jacob shook his head at how preposterous the question sounded, remembering the time Bella had told him about Edward's ability to read the minds of those who were close enough. Still, he didn't say anything.

"I was just asking Jacob why he decided to leave when he still had classes to attend," answered Bella, turning to her boyfriend who gave Jacob a look which he understood.

_Brush it off and go, _Edward could have said.

Jacob glared at him. Without a word, he sped off, ignoring the girl's surprised expression. He stopped a few meters away from where the couple still stood, his back to them, and thought to himself.

_Bella's made her choice. Well then, she's gonna have to live with it._

He cast another longing look at whom he would have promised to devote his entire life to.

_I could have been a lot of things to you, you know. Maybe not everything, but what you might have needed most._

Jacob shuddered. It was a very bad time to be entertaining delusions of ever imprinting on Bella. There was also the fact that she now had the one person that she ever wanted, and _needed_.

So he left.

Edward was very much aware that the shape-shifter knew of his ability to read minds, which the pale boy didn't find daunting in the least. He would be able to probe Jacob's mind either way if necessary, and right then, he could tell that the other boy did not try to hide anything that could have a negative effect on his relationship with Bella. He mentally sighed at Jacob's unspoken words. Edward would never hand over victory to him on a silver platter, but the shape-shifter's intentions on Bella were pure and genuine, he'd give him that.

**From The Missing Recollection - Chapter One**

Ron Weasley waited patiently at the door of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, his mood slowly deteriorating. His girlfriend, Hermione Granger, was a few steps behind him, arms crossed, her eyes boring into the back of his head. They had previously checked Harry's Muggle-London apartment, and were told by Dobby the House-elf that their friend had gone and went to the ancestral house of the Black family for a visit, not that there would be anyone there, and to see if there were anything in his belongings in the premises that he'd like to collect before he "goes out of the country."

Ron was less than thrilled when he had found out about Harry's refusal to get back with his sister Ginny. Hermione had warned him not to interfere, and that it was between Ginny and Harry. His sister herself said that Harry had the right to say no, that she had already accepted his answer, and that he, Ron, should get over himself. Ron understood them both, but aside from that, he knew his place.

That didn't stop him from yelling a few things at the house-elf, however, causing Dobby to loudly berate himself as he repeatedly banged his head on the Mahogany table that he had been polishing only minutes ago. Hermione had to restrain the poor creature before he got himself seriously hurt, before glaring daggers at her red-haired boyfriend, who only looked mildly horrified.

After his third knock, the front door opened, revealing a slightly annoyed-looking Harry. "Fancy meeting you here," he said.

"Yeah," answered Ron. "May we come in, then?"

Harry didn't answer, but opened the door a little wider and waited until his two best friends were inside before he slowly closed it. "You can hang your coats there," he said, pointing to the hat-and-coat rack nearby.

"You guys want tea?" he asked, after Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek.

"No, thanks, Harry," replied Hermione. "Ron's just got something to tell you." She looked at Ron through narrowed eyes, raising her left eye-brow. "Well, go on, then!" she shouted, obviously irritated.

Harry turned to look at Ron, wondering what this was all about. He tilted his head to encourage his best friend to speak up, and the other boy swallowed.

"Well," the second youngest Weasley began. "I was just wondering why you won't have Ginny."

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, while Hermione went on and did it.

"I've come to realize that she's like a sister to me," said Harry, turning around and making his way toward a room that had a long rectangular wooden table in it, and gesturing for his two best friends to follow. "We ended it during seventh year because it wasn't working out, and even after we broke up, I actually still thought of her," he added as he flicked his wand to bring the tea set over the table. He looked at them, as if to ask them if they're sure they didn't want tea, and they both shook their heads. He took a seat and waved his right hand at them, inviting them to do the same. "But now, after everything that's happened, it became clear to me that I don't want her back. Well, not as my girlfriend anyway."

Harry took a long sip of his tea, and placed the cup on the table. "It's really nice to have some time to yourself," he said, looking a little dazed. "You get to think about things." He closed his eyes for a moment as he inhaled deeply, before taking another sip.

And then there was silence.

Ron was a little taken aback by what Harry had just said, but part of him had expected to hear something along those lines. He didn't falter.

"Are you quite sure about this, mate?" he asked.

Harry gave him a pointed look. "That's just what I said, Ron." Another sip.

"No, I know, but, are you really not going to-"

"No."

Ron's lips thinned. "Fine."

"Fine," he repeated. "What about your plan to leave the country, then? When were you going to tell us about that?"

Harry shrugged. "After I get back to my apartment, actually. I've only thought of it this morning myself."

"Where would you be going?" asked Hermione.

"The United States."

"Without us?" the bushy-haired girl asked again, taking a seat beside Harry, and he nodded.

"I'd rather go alone."

"Will you be staying in an apartment or do you know someone from there? Maybe I can help you make a reservation or something. My parents are in a hotel in New York right now, and there might still be a vacant room there. I could ask them if you'd like."

Harry shook his head. "Nope. The whole point of this little trip was to get away from the jolt of the capital, and New York is certainly that. Don't worry, Hermione. I've got it," he said with a smile which she returned.

"I see. Oh!" exclaimed Hermione, and Harry looked at her, waiting for an explanation. "Speaking of travels, Cedric asked me to give this to you, in case you, uh," she did the quotation marks with her hands before adding, "change your mind."

Harry took what inattentive people would have dismissed as an ordinary Muggle ticket to some game of Cricket or even Football. The paper was light green in color, had all the information that such an item ought to contain, as well as the Quidditch World Cup's logo, which flipped itself every three seconds.

"Oh, this. Good thing, too. I'll need to tell him that I can't go, so he can find someone else. Thanks, Hermione," said Harry, remembering that the older boy had indeed asked that he watch the game with him weeks ago.

The two had become rather close after their encounter with Voldemort while attempting to complete the third task of the Tri-wizard tournament during Harry's fourth year. Cedric wasn't able to spend as much time with the younger boy as he would have liked, however, mostly because he had already graduated when Harry began his fifth year. And although he did join, that same year, the Order of the Phoenix—of which Harry was an unofficial member, there was hardly enough time for leisure and the reason was well-known to all of them. Also, there was the fact that he had just started his three-year training to become an Auror, and was struggling to balance his activities.

And then there was Cho Chang. The star couple used to argue about the pettiest things when Cedric was still a student, but it was never really a problem for either of them. In fact, during those days, he actually thought there was some appeal to it, because of the way they always made up after such an event, and Cho had told him a few times that she shared his opinion on the matter.

After he graduated though, those arguments became more frequent and less tolerable, and its novelty was quickly wearing off. Their quarrels often resulted in days, even weeks of not speaking to each other. Cho just seemed so intent on getting him all riled up even though she never bothered to explain what brought about the change, nor what he might have done wrong. Patient as he was, the boy could only take so much. So one cloudy Saturday afternoon, he sent her a letter saying that everything between them was over. Cho never totally forgave him. Thinking of how her recent actions made absolutely no sense to him whatsoever, he decided that he was quite all right with that.

Equally baffling, to Harry at least, was Cedric's decision to ask him out after learning that the former had refused to have Ginny back. This happened half way through his third year of Auror training, while Harry on the other hand, was a seventh year at Hogwarts. He never used to think about how his fondness for Harry had developed. He'd always thought that the experience they shared during the Triwizard tournament created a bond between them, which eventually led to friendship and that was it. But now he was sure that it was much more than what he'd managed to fool himself into thinking all this time.

It had been two and a half years since he'd broken up with Cho, and while he was yet to date someone else, he'd had time to explore certain aspects of himself, and to consider options that never before crossed his mind. Harry, however, was only beginning to come to terms with his attraction to males, and was unsure of a lot of other things as well. All he knew was that he needed some time to be alone and to think. Needless to say, Harry was not able to give Cedric a real answer, although, strangely enough, the latter made a promise to "wait" for him.

"He must miss you a lot if he's going through all the troubles of getting you to come when he can just ask one of his friends. I know he has tons," Hermione looked thoughtful as she spoke.

"Actually-" He stopped as Ron cut in.

"Why can't we come with you to the states?" the redhead demanded.

"Well, it's not just London and the entire wizarding world that I want to get away from. People as well."

"Including Hermione and me?"

"Well, yes," Harry answered matter-of-factly, and Ron looked as though he was about to faint. His mouth formed an O and he blinked several times. Harry ignored this and continued. "Don't take it personally. I just think I need to be without my friends every once in a while. You know, to break the cycle."

Hermione nodded, seeing where Harry was coming from, while Ron only gave a loud snort. "What do you mean, every once in a while? You've been shutting everyone out ever since that day!" he exclaimed. There was no need to mention the battle at Hogwarts as he knew Harry would what he was referring to.

The black-haired boy snickered as he sipped his tea, spilling some of it on the green T-shirt that he was wearing. "Really, Ron. Ginny said you'd be all melodramatic the minute you hear about my saying no to her, but this, if you'll excuse the expression, is downright ridiculous."

"It's the truth!"

"With something akin to exaggeration sprinkled all over it, no doubt," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "And all these years, I thought Hermione was the drama queen."

"I'm still here, Harry," supplied Hermione, raising an eye-brow.

"Well, no matter." Harry swished his wand, making the tea set rise. It went out the door and turned left. "I wish I shouldn't have to avoid the ministry and the press _and_ the public, like some stoic film star, I really do, but there it is. I'm well-known around here, and unless I move to an entirely different continent, Rita Skeeter and her entourage will never stop trying to harass me. I need to get away from all of it for a while and replenish myself, so that I'll have the energy to deal with everything again, and with _them_, if I must."

Hermione looked sympathetic. "Well, you do look a bit restless. Skeeter won't leave Ron and I alone either, and they haven't stopped pestering all the others who were there when it happened, but I suppose it can't compare to what you've been getting."

Harry nodded. "Noticed the wards back at home?"

"I did. And here, too."

"It had to be done. Someone's head, and I'm only _guessing_ he was one of those who write for the Daily Prophet, because he didn't get to stay long enough to introduce himself, popped out of my toilet two days ago, and it took all I had not to hex the bloody moron."

Hermione tried to remain steady. "How utterly repulsive and tasteless, even for someone who works at a paper as crappy as the Daily-so-called-Prophet," she remarked as she wrinkled her nose—a tiny gesture that would not have been enough had she been a few years younger. "However, I do think it's quite hilarious that a man could sink so low as to try and corner The Boy Who Lived at such a place, and to emerge from such a thing, and with you at your most _vulnerable_," she added with a laugh.

Harry raised an eye-brow at that. "I'll have you know I was fully clothed when that dreadful thing happened, although a few more minutes and he might have caught me showering. But he never would have seen me taking a—well you know."

"Why, do you ask a neighbor's permission to use their loo whenever it's for _that_?"

"Hah-hah, Hermione."

"So, what did you do to the bloke?" she asked.

"Sent him back to wherever he was before he poked his stupid head out of my toilet," Harry said as he too, began to giggle. "Yes, the same way he came," he added, noticing Hermione's look. They both laughed.

They noticed that their other friend had stopped talking and the two looked over at Ron who was uncharacteristically biting his lower lip. He was wrenched back to reality as he felt eyes on him. He looked up and paused for a few seconds, before he sighed. "What about Ginny, then?" he asked.

Harry looked at him, wondering what he was going on about. Realization hit him, and he groaned, the infamous Daily Prophet reporter, completely forgotten. "Ron, give it a rest."

"I was only-"

Harry pressed his temple with two fingers as he felt a headache coming on. He let go and stood up abruptly as he interrupted the other boy. "We are _not_ a couple anymore, she is _not_ coming along, and _neither_ are you!"

Ron shut up.

"That's what I told him," said Hermione smugly. "but we all know that's not the problem."

"Right, well," Ron said stupidly, as he stood up."I think we've taken enough of your time. "

Harry nodded and led them to the front door, on which he leaned idly as he watched them put on their coats.

"Don't tell me you're going with Cedric. I won't have it," Hermione joked. "Not when you've made it clear that you don't want us tagging along on your little holiday."

"I'm not going. Although," he paused, scratching the back of his head. "he's been asking me out for weeks now, and I still haven't been able to give him a proper answer."

"I beg your pardon?"

Harry squinted, wondering what he might have missed. And then something in his mind clicked, and he shook his head lightly. "Oh, right. I haven't told you. It's actually one of the reasons I can't be with Ginny. I just discovered it quite recently, you see. 'So silly of me," He spoke as though he was talking about something menial. "I'm gay."

**From The Missing Recollection - Chapter One**

Edward sat quietly with Bella and the rest of his adoptive siblings inside the school cafeteria, his left arm placed around his girlfriend's shoulders. He mentally groaned as different voices invaded his mind, and he would have blocked them all like he usually did to avoid all the shallow thoughts that plagued most of the students' minds, if he hadn't been trying to get information. The Cullens anything but missed the arrival of a meticulously cloaked presence at Forks four days ago, and they'd been on the look-out ever since. The intruder's scent was masked, but not perfectly. They couldn't monitor the person's movements nor determine the place he or she lingered the most, but it was there.

Edward narrowed his eyes as he saw Jessica Stanley enter the cafeteria for the first time in weeks, perhaps due to the fact that he never really gave her a sustained thought—_and with good reason_, he reminded himself. She knew that he and Bella had been dating for quite some time, but her fantasies involving Edward and herself in very suggestive positions were yet to stop. He just dismissed it by telling himself that most people require time to get over certain things, and was grateful for the ability to not only hear such thoughts, but to shut them out as well.

And then the idea hit him. If there was anyone at Forks High who was totally incapable of not knowing the latest gossip, it was Jessica. Edward shuddered at the mere thought of having to suffer her fantasies again. _But then_, he thought, it would be a small price to pay if he could collect useful information. So without further delay, he went and focused on Jessica's thoughts, blocking everyone else's in the process.

_He can't be from around here. _

_That accent, I can't quite tell if it's Australian or English._

_He needs to rethink those glasses, though. And that baggy sweater! Absolutely hideous!_

_A little lacking in height, definitely not boyfriend material. Could he be younger than me? Ugh._

_Still, he _is_ rather easy on the eyes. Having him around will help me keep my stock from plummeting._

_I wonder if he's an exchange student._

_I think I'll go and see him after school, say hi._

Edward had had enough and blocked her thoughts once again. Apparently their well-cloaked _male_ friend went out his way to get to Forks, and was likely to be the same age as most of the students in their grade. Although his presence alone might suggest otherwise, and the fact that he tried to hide it, even if he wasn't able to do it properly, made his sudden appearance all the more suspicious. But there was no need to get excited, Edward told himself. They were going to find out what he is and what his reasons are for coming to Forks sooner or later. And they had Jessica Stanley to lead the way.

"What's wrong? Did you find him?" asked Bella, looking up at him.

He grinned and kissed her forehead. "Not yet, but we're about to," he said, turning to his siblings so he can tell them what he had just found out, and frowned when he saw Alice's horrified expression. Her eyes were fixed on a spot on their table, and her hands were clenched into tight fists.

"Not the most reassuring vision I ever had, I must say," she said quietly as she tried to laugh, and Jasper reached out to grab her waist. After a moment, she added, "Not one of us was spared."

They all stilled, utterly perturbed by this new premonition.

"Looks like somebody's up for a good beating," Rosalie commented, disdain evident in her voice.

"Three guesses who," said the slightly amused Emmett, referring to their still nameless, to-be assailant, _and_ target.

"Well then, it wouldn't do to remain idle about it, now, would it," Edward used a tone that he knew his siblings would immediately recognize. "Stanley's useless talent isn't so useless after all."

Somewhere in the woods, Jacob Black tried hard to keep his balance as he gasped for air. The sense of dread that he had felt was so intense that he was sure it would be in his best interest not to ignore it.

"Bella," he said, panting. "I need to go where Bella is," he added, not wasting one more moment as he made his way out of the forest.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
